Conociéndonos
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Después de mi acto de idiotez… no estoy seguro qué fue lo que me contestó Antonio. Ahora, ambos nos encontramos dentro de la escuela, es entonces cuando este estúpido comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre su vida ¿Qué debo contestar cuando me pregunte cómo es la persona de la cual está enamorado?


Contenido: Drabble/One-shot, Yaoi, Romance, cursilerías (en el buen sentido de la palabra xD), Pov Lovino, AU (universo alterno)

Pareja: Spamano (España x Romano / Antonio x Lovino)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Hola gente de internet! Nuevamente Hikari publicando un fanfic, que en realidad no sé como carajos catalogarlo. Siento que es un poco más largo que un drabble pero muy corto para ser un one-shot xD Aun así los invito a leerlo!

Arthur: ¿Por qué soy yo ahora el que esta en esta sección?

Hikari: ¡No quiero que venga Lovi a golpearme por hacer un fanfic tan cursi! TwT. Pues bien, lo saben ustedes y lo sé yo, Himaruya Hidekaz es el creador de Hetalia asi que el motivo por el que escribo esto es simplemente por ocio y sin fines lucrativos

Arthur: Fanfic resultante de un rayo de inspiración de hikari. Lean y disfruten.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-POV LOVINO-**

Mis manos temblaban mientras sujetaban con fuerza la lata de refresco. A mi derecha estaba sentado el español bastardo: Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

No estoy seguro de cómo habíamos llegado a tal situación, ambos sentados en uno de los pastos de la escuela, viendo de frente al club de soccer haciendo su entrenamiento rutinario después de clases. Mi mente esta borrosa, pero de algún modo sé que en un arranque de nervios e idiotez terminé confesándole mis sentimientos, y añadir algo como "sé que no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti, no te conozco lo suficiente". Pero, después de ello… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Me había rechazado? ¿me había aceptado? Los nervios y los sonoros latidos de mi corazón hicieron que no prestara atención de su respuesta, pero ahora estamos aquí, ambos con una lata de refresco cada quien en sus manos, y yo sin atreverme a mirarle al rostro. ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para decirle lo que le sentía?! Era un bastardo español…del que inesperadamente me había enamorado

-Entonces…-le dio un breve trago a su bebida y después me miró- ¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos?- preguntó inesperadamente

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas ese tipo de tonterías? ¿Que no puedes solamente…?- Pero me detuve al ver sus ojos serios y nuevamente dirigí mi mirada a mi lata aun cerrada

-Solamente contesta Lovi, ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?- él no apartó sus ojos de mi

-Pues…-comencé a hacer un poco de memoria- Creo que fue en preparatoria, cuando ambos teníamos 16 años

-¡Bien!- Sonrió al tiempo que soltaba una de sus típicas risas- ¿Cómo se llama mi madre?- aun seguía confundido pero decidí contestar sin poner tantas quejas

-Isabel, una mujer que no tuvo la culpa de tener un hijo tan tarado como tú- no pude evitar sonreír al decírselo y en respuesta el también rió

-¿Que sucedió con mi padre?- prosiguió en preguntar. Tragué un poco de saliva antes de contestar

-Él murió a causa de una enfermedad…hace dos años- esta vez no me pareció propio bromear, este tema aun era un poco delicado para Antonio

-¡Muy bien Lovi! Entonces, ¿desde cuándo conozco a Francis y a Gilbert?

-Eres amigo de la infancia del maldito pervertido francés, mientras que conociste al descerebrado alemán el mismo año en que nos conocimos

-¿Mi comida favorita?

-Tú sobrevives a base de tomates, al parecer no puedes comer alguna otra cosa

-¡Pero si a ti también te encantan Lovi!- dijo con una expresión exagerada al oír mi contestación- ¿Mi fecha de cumpleaños?

-12 de febrero, un día maldecido por tu nacimiento- Antonio no dejaba de sonreír y reír sin importar lo que le dijera en cada una de mis respuestas. Aquella estúpida sonrisa que me encantaba ver y que inconscientemente me hacia querer sonreír a mi también

Las preguntas fueron variadas, desde su color favorito, su signo zodiacal, sus asignaturas favoritas y las más odiadas, sus hobbies…todas y cada una de las preguntas las contestaba afirmativamente, por un momento olvidé mi acto de estupidez al declararme y solo aproveché el momento en que Antonio me dedicaba esas miradas divertidas

-¡Estamos llegando a las preguntas finales!- Antonio se ponía cerca de la boca la lata, de tal modo que quería aparentar un micrófono- ¿Cómo debe ser la persona que me gusta?

Silencio. Me tomó unos cuantos segundos procesar dicha pregunta, justo cuando había comenzado a sentirme cómodo nuevamente, aquella pregunta hizo otra vez que mirara hacia cualquier otro lado, pero lastimosamente sabía la respuesta correcta

-Debe ser linda, alguien que sea tierno y obediente, que no te cause problemas, que no diga groserías, educada, que siempre sonría estúpidamente igual que tú todo el tiempo, que te abrace, te diga que te quiere, que no te golpeé y que sepa cocinar bien. Que no sea un arrogante, que no sea egoísta ni tampoco caprichoso- "Alguien que no sea como yo…" terminé la descripción en mi cabeza.

Todo lo que acababa de decir era justo como era mi hermano menor, Feliciano a pesar de ser tonto y torpe siempre ha conseguido que la gente le quiera, el mismo Antonio lo abrazaba y le decía que lo quería. Era obvio que yo nunca tendría oportunidad ante Feliciano ni ante cualquier otra persona, era frustrante, era…

-¡INCORRECTO!- dijo Antonio en voz alta mientras hacia una X con ambos brazos- En algunos puntos tuviste razón Lovi pero no es correcto del todo- tragué saliva y lo vi fijamente al rostro

-La persona que me gusta es tierna y linda, eso es definitivo, pero no es muy obediente que digamos, ni tampoco es educada ni sonríe todo el tiempo. Es alguien que es muy reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos y emociones y aun así logra expresarlos de forma sincera cuando se lo propone. Todo el tiempo me está diciendo de groserías y otras barbaridades, pero sé que en el fondo es su forma de decir "Gracias", "lo siento", "me siento cómodo", "te quiero"- enumeró con los dedos de sus manos- ¡Su comida es lo mejor que haya probado antes! Pero él es arrogante, caprichoso y egoísta, y aun así… me encanta que sea de esa manera- Antonio miró al cielo, como si estuviera feliz con el simple hecho de describir aquella persona-Es un poco inseguro de sí mismo, ¡pero definitivamente es la persona que más me conoce! Sabe mis defectos pero también mis cualidades. Puede que no nos conozcamos desde pequeños pero él sabe prácticamente toda mi vida

-Lovino- su mirada pasó al cielo hacia mis ojos, me tomó del mentón para que yo no pudiera desviar la mía- ¿Tú sabes quién es el que me conoce mejor que nadie?

-N-n-no lo sé…-mis mejillas comenzaron a arder cada vez más, mientras que Antonio acercaba mas su rostro al mío

-Claro que lo sabes- Su frente se pegó a la mía, fue justo cuando nuestras pieles se juntaron que mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho- Tú solo debes contestar "Yo"

Después de ello Antonio me besó, era un beso pausado, lento, amigable y al mismo tiempo placentero. Cerré mis ojos para intensificar todas aquellas sensaciones.

Por unos segundos me olvidé de todo, mis defectos y mis inseguridades. El pensamiento de "este bastardo está enamorado de mi" era el único que podía retener mi mente. Cuando nos separamos unos centímetros sus ojos esmeralda no paraban de mirarme, entonces pude contestar esa última pregunta en mis pensamientos "él único que conoce por completo a Antonio, soy yo".

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Quedó poco más largo de lo que esperaba, aun así espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño escrito. *Hace una tarjeta improvisada y se la da a Arthur*

Arthur: Ejem, *comienza a leer* "Hikari siempre les estará agradecida por tomarse el tiempo de leer sus fanfics, recuerden que pueden dejar sus reviews por amor-yaoi o fanfiction. Recuerden si no dejan review después de leer les obsequiaré un scone hecho por Artie"…Oye oye, ¿desde cuando dar mis deliciosos scone es para castigar a alguien? ¡Además, pareciera que estas amenazando a tus lectores!

Hikari: Es que tus scones son tan deliciosos que pueden hasta mandar a alguien al hospital Arthur. Bien, momento de despedirse. Gracias por leer y espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
